


Vulnerable

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Car Sex, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Titanic References, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Another square of the good omens bingo - this one being "car sex"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Kudos: 75
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Vulnerable

Crowley has never been too fond of car sex. It’s too cramped, for one. He doesn’t want to traumatise her either. But time is limited, and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold off. Armageddon is coming, and he doesn’t have much time with Aziraphale before they’ll almost certainly die at the hands of Heaven and Hell.

They’ve been watching the setting sun over a beach. Crowley can’t quite remember where they are – only that it’s secluded and quiet. There are some birds, they occasionally dip into the water, flying away moments later with some dinner.

“I must say, Crowley, today has been delightful” Aziraphale comments, drinking some tea from his flask, which looks remarkably similar to the one in Crowley’s flat, in London. He could be mistaken for thinking it’s the same one, if not for his certainty that the flask is still at home.

Aziraphale looks over to Crowley, the demon is staring out at sea. He’s subdued, quiet, it’s worrying Aziraphale. He rarely sees Crowley like this. Before Aziraphale loses himself in his thoughts, he looks away. He doesn’t want to be caught staring at Crowley.

Aziraphale’s mind is a warzone. He has so many conflicting thoughts of what he wants to say and do, yet there’s a part of him that’s telling him not to, that it’ll only make things awkward. So instead, Aziraphale looks down to the bench that they’re seated on, before kicking the grass slightly.

“It’s a nice night, huh” Crowley comments, glancing to Aziraphale for a brief moment. Aziraphale nods, a slight chuckle.

“It is. Calm and peaceful… probably the last one like it” Aziraphale admits. Crowley nods, shifting slightly. He rests his hand on the bench, and in a moment of weakness, Aziraphale can’t help himself. He reaches down and takes Crowley’s hand in his own.

Crowley glances to Aziraphale, but Aziraphale isn’t looking back. The angel is staring out at the sea again, he’s terrified that if he looks at Crowley, everything will fall apart around them, or Gabriel will appear with another menial task for Aziraphale.

Before Aziraphale can think of moving his hand away, Crowley turns his hand over and squeezes Aziraphale’s hand in response.

“Thank you” Crowley whispers, yet it’s loud enough for the whole world to hear it. Aziraphale frowns and looks to Crowley, though he’s not sure what he expects from the demon. Crowley has taken his sunglasses off, resting them in the collar of his tee.

_Vulnerable._

Crowley never lets anyone see his eyes, and with good reason. He’s a demon, his eyes show that clearly. If a human were to see his eyes…

Aziraphale doesn’t like to think about Crowley being hurt. It’s why they’re here. Aziraphale had requested that they have a drive away from London, to have some time to relax. They had afternoon tea at a delightfully small café – the waitresses cooed over the pair, and Aziraphale suspects that it’s because they knew how he feels.

Because Aziraphale _has_ finally come to terms with how he feels. He’s been so scared for so long that Heaven will find out and hurt him, or Crowley. But now Armageddon is here, Aziraphale doesn’t care anymore. It’s life, if they die then so be it. Nothing else can stop it now.

“Angel, you okay over there?” Crowley asks, glancing to Aziraphale. Aziraphale nods and bites his lip slightly, looking down to their shoes. Aziraphale has never properly looked at the shoes that Crowley wears, though he’s not sure why he would anyway.

“Yes, my dear, just thinking” Aziraphale is surprised at his ability to maintain composure, he feels like a stuttering, nervous mess.

“Anything interesting?” Crowley asks, shifting to slouch back. His legs are parted in just _that_ way that has a shiver racking through Aziraphale again. Aziraphale nods, gulping slightly. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, before it hits him that Crowley is waiting for an answer.

“Oh, heh…” He murmurs. Crowley doesn’t say anything, though he rests his arm over the back of the bench. Subconsciously, Aziraphale shifts closer. _It’s now or never._

“I have something I need to say…” Aziraphale says. He can’t bite back his anxiety though. He isn’t sure he’ll be able to get the words out. Crowley looks over, with worry etched onto his face.

“You okay, angel?” He asks, pulling his sunglasses out when he hears humans are approaching. Aziraphale seems to deflate somewhat at this, though he understands _why_ there’s the need for the sunglasses. The humans wouldn’t understand why Crowley’s eyes are bright yellow, rather than a normal colour.

“I uh…” Aziraphale can’t get the words out, he doesn’t even know how to say it. _He’s been reading for centuries and yet, when it comes to words, he’s floundering._

The people walk past, an elderly couple. Aziraphale greets them, as he greets everyone else that he sees. Crowley continues to stare out over the sea. There’s a boat on the horizon. Crowley ponders if the people on the boat have considered the end of the world, and how soon it is.

_Of course, they haven’t. Why would they?_

Once the couple are out of sight, Aziraphale looks to Crowley again. He squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his whole body as he tries to find the right words to say what he wants, and needs, to say.

Crowley frowns, the concern on his face is obvious for all to see. Aziraphale isn’t speaking though. Crowley isn’t sure whether to prompt Aziraphale, or to wait for the angel to be comfortable enough to say it of his own accord.

He doesn’t need to wait though, because, in a flash of white, Aziraphale is kissing him. Crowley’s eyes widen, for a split second, and then he’s melting into the kiss. They move together until Aziraphale is laid back against the bench, and Crowley is kneeling above him.

Crowley parts the kiss, though he doesn’t want to. He knows that he needs to. There’s a stirring in his pants, and Crowley knows that he won’t be able to stop himself if it goes further. Being in public isn’t the best place to be caught making love, especially with what’s coming tomorrow.

“Angel…” Crowley murmurs. His voice is rough and husky, thick with lust and something that Aziraphale can’t quite place.

“I’m sorry” Aziraphale murmurs.

“I couldn’t stop myself” He adds. Crowley shakes his head, and for a moment, Aziraphale thinks that he’s done the wrong thing. But then, Crowley is kissing him again, willingly. Crowley is kissing him.

Aziraphale melts under Crowley’s touch until eventually, he has the sense of mind to stop it. It would be scandalous to be caught doing… this, in public. Crowley shifts to sit back, brushing his fingers through his hair. It’s spiked like… like fire. Aziraphale can’t help but see the similarities.

“Crowley, my love” Aziraphale murmurs, trailing his hand up to rest on Crowley’s neck. He feels the muscles under his skin and how they clench. Aziraphale smiles slightly.

“Let’s go to a hotel…” Crowley suggests, with a small smile that sends love shooting down Aziraphale’s spine.

“Let’s do it here…” Aziraphale has that smirk on his face, the smirk of a trouble causer.

“Well, not here… in the Bentley…” Aziraphale adds, his eyes flicker to Crowley’s before back down to the ground. There’s a tense silence for a few moments, and then Crowley is holding his hand out for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiles fondly as he takes Crowley’s hand, following him to the back seats. Of course, there’s still the chance that they’ll get caught, but it feels more secluded in the back seats.

Aziraphale opens the door, though he isn’t entirely sure how to proceed. He doesn’t need to though, because Crowley takes the lead. He nudges Aziraphale until the angel is laid against the backbench. Crowley clambers in and closes the door. A snap of his fingers and the windows are tinted darker.

Aziraphale bites his lip as he looks up at Crowley. From this angle, the demon is majestic, long limbs and dark hair. Crowley kisses Aziraphale gently, letting the angel deep the kiss. Their hands scramble over each other, fighting with clothing until it lands on the front seats.

Crowley sits back, narrowly avoiding whacking his head on the ceiling of the car. It makes Aziraphale chuckle slightly, though the glare he’s met with holds no malice. Aziraphale smiles fondly, stroking his thumb over Crowley’s cheek. In response, Crowley cups Aziraphale’s hand, pressing a soft kiss against his knuckles.

“Are you sure about this, angel?” Crowley asks, resting against the seat. He has no idea how it’s not cramped back here, but he’s not complaining. Aziraphale smiles slightly, cupping Crowley’s cheek.

“For a demon, you’re so… nice” Aziraphale murmurs, the shadow of a shit-eating grin on his face. Crowley groans, ducking down to bite a trail over Aziraphale’s neck, using the opportunity to hide his face.

“Not nice…” He mumbles. Aziraphale wants to chuckle, instead, he can only let out a feeble moan as he spreads his legs. Crowley trails his hand down to Aziraphale’s underwear, hearing how Aziraphale’s breathing quickens.

“Really?” Crowley chuckles, glancing down. He’s not sure how he didn’t see it sooner – Aziraphale’s underwear match just about everything else that he owns, the same tartan design. Aziraphale flushes red slightly, shrugging as he does. Crowley chuckles, kissing Aziraphale deeply. 

“I know I shouldn’t, but Holy Hell I love you” He murmurs. Aziraphale flushes pink, though it doesn’t last long.

“And I you, my love. I have for… a long time” Aziraphale responds. Crowley smiles, kissing Aziraphale again.

“Do you have… protection?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley nods, reaching over to the front seats. With the help of a miracle, a condom appears in his pocket.

“I don’t think we’d need it, but I’d rather be safe” Aziraphale comments. Crowley nods, though he doesn’t say anything in response. The condom lands on Aziraphale’s chest while Crowley adjusts himself against the seat. 

“How do you want to do this?” Crowley asks, lifting the condom into his hand. He watches as Aziraphale eases his underwear aside.

“We only really have one option” Aziraphale chuckles. He watches as Crowley rakes his eyes down Aziraphale’s body. Aziraphale has never particularly been open about his body and the genitalia that he has; he’s never had a reason too.

Aziraphale smiles slightly.

“It’s not an issue, is it?” He asks, almost nervous.

“Why would it be, angel?” Crowley responds, though before Aziraphale can ponder a reason why there may be an issue, Crowley is leaning down. Crowley has always been able to do weird things with his tongue, though Aziraphale has never realised how delightful some of those things are.

Aziraphale’s head falls back against the seat and his fingers wind through Crowley’s hair. The demon chuckles slightly, the vibrations only adding to Aziraphale’s pleasure. He’s hitting highs he’s never been on, and Crowley has barely touched him.

Crowley gives a slight smirk as he looks up at Aziraphale, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments. Crowley’s hand rests on Aziraphale’s thigh, the muscle is twitching beneath his fingers. Aziraphale moans and whimpers, his back arches almost under Crowley’s touch, and yet, Crowley has barely done what he wants to.

Crowley eventually pulls back, though reluctant. Aziraphale’s chest heaves as he looks over Crowley – the demon’s chin is almost dripping. Crowley chuckles and picks up the condom again.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, his eyes meet Aziraphale’s, and for a moment, it’s as though the world has stopped around them.

“Yes, my dear. I’ve been ready for several hundred years…” Aziraphale admits. Crowley chuckles and shakes his head; his hands are almost shaking as he holds the condom.

“Should’a just said something, angel” Crowley shrugs, though he opens the condom and rolls it on. He shifts to wrap one of Aziraphale’s legs around his waist, lining himself up. Crowley can’t remember the last time he was like this with anybody, probably back in the Old Kingdom, though he’s not entirely certain.

Aziraphale is here now though, and he’s what’s important. Crowley closes his eyes and drops his head as he eases forward, resting over Aziraphale’s heart. He can hear the _thud thud thud_ beneath his ear, somehow it’s calming his nerves.

Aziraphale has small whimpers slipping through, though he’s biting his lip.

“You don’t have to hide it angel, ngk” Crowley tries to speak, but the pleasure is overwhelming him. He bites his lip, as he eases back for the briefest of moments. The pleasure has fireworks shooting behind his eyes. The moan that Aziraphale lets out is downright pornographic, and when Crowley sinks forward, he knows that he’s done for. Aziraphale is moaning loudly, almost squirming under Crowley’s touch.

“Fuck… angel” Crowley speaks. His voice is breathy and low, yet Aziraphale hears it. Steam covers the car windows. Aziraphale moans lowly, though as Crowley’s rhythm builds, his moans get louder.

The leather is sticking to Aziraphale’s skin, and it should be uncomfortable. It isn’t though. Aziraphale tightens his legs around Crowley, the demon’s rhythm is beginning to falter. _He’s close._

“You close, angel?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods, with sweat beading at his hairline.

“Yeah, Crowley. Oh…” Aziraphale moans, biting his lip. He can feel something coming, though he doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t need to though.

The blinding white light that envelopes him has him cursing to high Heaven. The curses seem to stop Crowley, it knocks him back.

“Oh holy…” He trails off, moaning lowly. Before Aziraphale can say anything, Crowley is coming with a shout of… something.

For several minutes, neither of them move. They lay together, as best possible, in the back seats of the Bentley, sharing breaths. Eventually, Crowley eases out with a slight groan. A snap of his fingers and they’re both somewhat cleaned up – enough that they can lay comfortably together without feeling bodily fluids on themselves.

Crowley rests his head on Aziraphale’s chest, and he quickly finds comfort.

“If by some miracle, we survive… tell me this won’t end tomorrow” Crowley murmurs. He doesn’t look up to Aziraphale's face, instead focusing on the light scattering of hair on Aziraphale’s chest.

“Crowley, my dear…” Aziraphale trails off. He strokes his fingers over Crowley’s shoulder blades for a few moments, before tilting Crowley’s head back.

“If we survive, we won’t be leaving your flat for a few days” Aziraphale chuckles. Crowley groans, resting his head down on Aziraphale’s chest.

“Good…” He murmurs. Aziraphale smiles slightly, his eyes flickering to Crowley for a moment.

“It’s like the Titanic all over again” He ponders, looking at the windows. The only thing that’s missing is a handprint on one of the windows.

That doesn’t last for long though, Crowley rests his hand against the window as he sits up and kisses Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale melts under Crowley’s touch, as the kiss deepens.

_Crowley can only hope the Bentley isn't too traumatised._


End file.
